


It's You

by Joey_Westwife



Category: Westlife
Genre: Admissions, Anal Fingering, Awkward First Times, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Bromance to Romance, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Multi, Orgasm, Porn, Secret Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M, confused feelings, first time gay sex, quick get away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_Westwife/pseuds/Joey_Westwife
Summary: Shane agrees to a threesome with Nicky and a barmaid but the girl cuts and runs leaving the drunk band mates to explore their bromance to the next level.





	It's You

Shane’s tongue was his secret weapon and he never let a girl down with his fingers either. Curling and thrusting them deep inside her to reach her G-Spot as his wet muscle flickered over her clit, quick as lightening, a pleasurable storm between her 90 degree legs while her right hand gripped Nicky’s throbbing erection, pounding his shaft as she sucked vigorously on his pineapple lube flavoured tip.   
The pussy licking boy kept his focus on the girl but in the corner of his eye he could see Nicky’s length sliding in and out of her mouth as she groaned, clenching her inner walls to squeeze Shane’s 3 digits tighter as he rubbed the spot with perfect precision. 

This had never happened before. A drunken 3-some following a party to celebrate yet another number one single. Brian, Kian and Mark had all made it to bed at a reasonable time knowing they’d be back on the road in the morning but Shane and Nicky had been entertaining the hotel barmaid all night and when she’d clocked off, she couldn’t decide which award winning boyband member she wanted to fuck most so invited them both to make her night one to remember.   
At first the lads laughed it off but with a little persuasion, Nicky reassured Shane their friendship was strong enough to share the encounter and promised he’d keep it quiet from the rest of the band. Despite the Shnicky banter and teases they displayed every day, Shane set ground rules that Nicky wasn’t to touch him inappropriately in the bedroom and that they weren’t to kiss each other, only the girl. 

So far so good. Shane’s face was so deep in her crotch, Nicky wouldn’t get a choice anyway but he couldn’t help himself looking down at his best friend making her moan as he received his own blow job. As the blonde beauty orgasmed into the brunette’s mouth, the vibrations on Nicky’s cock sent him into overdrive. He had to fuck her. Her tits were perfect in his hands and her oral technique was fine but he desperately wanted to finish inside where Shane had already worked his magic.   
Shane, still wearing his jeans, slid his hand out from her dripping wet vaginal entrance but before he could reach into his boxers to toss himself off using the sticky juices, in a snap change of decision Nicky lunged forward and grabbed his friend’s hand, taking Shane by surprise as he began to suck her cum from his small fingers. Freaking out a little, the younger, smaller boy looked confused as Nicky licked them clean. Too drunk to stop him, he raised his eyebrows at the girl, laying on the bed, catching her breath as beads of sweat poured down her cleavage. 

“Ground rules Nick.” Shane reminded him, though the suction on his tips caused a harder pulse in his pants than licking out the girl had. “Mmm, Nicky, just fuck her.” 

Flaked out on the bed, the barmaid bit her bottom lip as she witnessed Shane’s arousal growing at the hands of his band mate. She didn’t need shagging after all. She was completely satisfied and as a secret advocate for the Shnicky bromance, she felt it was in her power to encourage the boys to continue and kick Shane’s ground rules to the gutter. She’d given the cute one a blow job anyway, it didn’t matter if she didn’t get to see Shane’s cock. He’d made her cum. That was good enough for her.   
Observing the boy’s nerves, she grinned as she sat up, away from them. Shane’s eyes were rolling in the back of his head, clearly imagining his erection in Nicky’s mouth instead of his cum soaked fingers. Excusing herself, she crawled off the bed to supposedly take a toilet break but Nicky didn’t bat an eyelid at her get away, keeping his eyes locked on Shane’s gorgeous hazel orbs staring back at him in fear. 

“She tastes good.” Nicky whispered with his mouth full. “Gillian is an idiot for leaving you. Kara loved every second.” 

“Looked like you were enjoying your cock being sucked too. You didn’t have to stop.” 

“Oh I haven’t. Trust me.” Nicky smirked, stroking his wood in front of Shane. “Least now you see why I always have a bulge in my trousers. I’ve got a big cock right?” 

“Yeah man. Never doubted it. Is she a good kisser?” 

“Not bad... Was more interested in her lips on my bell-end though.” 

Shane looked around the room and saw the girl had picked up her clothes during her scramble in the dark to the bathroom. “Huh. Think she’s done for the night.” 

“I’m not!” Nicky replied, seductively staring at Shane as he linked his own hands into the boy’s palm as the hotel door clicked shut. 

“Bitch! I can’t believe she’s just done a runner like that. What about us?” Shane complained he hadn’t even got his dick out yet let alone cum himself. “Cheeky cow.” 

“What’s stopping us from pleasing ourselves?” Nicky clenched his hand around Shane’s insinuating he didn’t mean each of them alone. “We’re already in this situation. Why not finish what we started?” 

“Because we’re guys and we’re friends and...” 

Before Shane could finish making excuses, Nicky crushed his lips against him to shut him up. Another rule broken. Nicky was such a rebel when he was drunk. The evidence of Kara’s orgasm was still all over Shane’s lips and tongue so Nicky couldn’t get a true taste of what his best friend was like but with his hands now wrapped around Shane’s neck, the lead singer couldn’t get away and eventually relaxed into the kiss, allowing Nicky’s tongue to explore his pussy tainted mouth. Shane groaned as he closed his eyes and felt the twitching in his boxers cause a peak in his excitement.   
“Uh, um, mmm, Nicky stop... We can’t do this.” 

“Why?! We’re both single and drunk and I’m already naked. Girls sleep together all the time. Why can’t we experiment?” 

“I’m not gay Nico.” Shane pushed Nicky’s chest to get some thinking space but the blonde was having none of it and reached down to grasp Shane’s stiffy beneath his jeans. 

“But you’re turned on. I’m not going to sleep until I’ve cum so you can either help me or awkwardly watch me. Either way this hard-on of yours isn’t gonna go away quickly is it?” 

“It just feels... Wrong, I don’t know. Kara’s gone. We should stop. It’s getting weird now.” 

“Fuck off Shane you don’t have to defend yourself to me. That kiss was hot... You’re my best mate, I love you. I want to do this. I’d rather regret doing it than not doing it.” 

Shane failed to reply as he licked his lips and dropped his head catching Nicky’s dancing erection on show between his legs as he sat up on his knees. Thinking as fast as he could to make a final decision, the anxious straight boy watched as pre-cum oozed from the slit of his band mate's cock and replayed that kiss in his mind, his head spinning from the lack of oxygen in his lungs as a result of eating Kara. 

Fuck it! 

Sulking at Shane’s reluctance to carry on, Nicky huffed until he saw the boy’s hand reach over to hold the hard member. His breathing hitched for a second as he felt the warm fingers wrap around his length, shocking him into a state of statue.   
“Tell anyone and I’ll crucify you.” Shane grumbled, pulling Nicky in for another snog as his hand slid down Nicky’s shaft to cup his balls. 

“Trust me, I won’t. Make me cum Shane. Finger me like you did Kara.” 

“What?! You... Are you sure mate?” 

“Stop calling me mate when am sat naked, trying to kiss you, ya freak. Just shut up and make me cum.” Nicky chuckled, clutching onto Shane’s head as he drew him onto his knees so he could unbelt him too. 

“Hmm Nick, you’re such a good kisser. Gina’s as stupid as Gill.” He panted for air following their second passionate embrace, Shane’s zip already open as Nicky fumbled to whip his cock out through the gap in his boxers. “Not as big as you am I?” 

“Who gives a fuck? It’s what you do with it that counts right?” Nicky shrugged, trailing kisses down Shane’s jaw to his neck, nibbling at his collar bone. 

“Ah, fuck Nicky that’s my turn on spot. Did Gill tell you that? Mmm.” 

“Course not but it always worked on Georgina. Take your jeans off.” 

Struggling not to giggle like a teenage boy losing his virginity, Shane bounced off the bed to slip out of his bottoms and when he climbed back over the duvet, he pushed Nicky’s chest to lay him down.   
“So you want me to find your G-Spot too yeah? Always feels better if I’m, ya know, licking her out too apparently. Where does that leaves us?” 

“I don’t care. Suck me off?” 

Shane’s eyes widened at the prospect of putting another man’s penis in his mouth. And not just a little one to start with. Nicky was well endowed and he feared he’d choke.   
“Really?! Can’t say I’ve ever tried.” 

“First time for everything.” Nicky winked, shoving Shane’s head towards his groin to get to work. He didn’t care who was sucking it now, he was just desperate to feel that mind blowing sensation again. “Wait, put lube on your fingers before you try shoving them inside me. It fucking hurts otherwise.” 

“And you know this how?!” Shane chuckled, fondling Nicky’s balls in the meantime. “G treat you?” 

“Once or twice briefly.” He blushed. “It feels amazing Shane, don’t knock it til you try it.” 

With what was left from the sample sachet of lubricant set on the bedside table, Shane smothered his finger tips once again before getting back to work as a sexual handy man. He suddenly felt like he had to prove himself but he wanted to impress Nicky with his talents. Everyone knew Shane was vocally talented and the perfect, gorgeous gentleman but only his ex girlfriend knew, and now Kara, just how gifted he was in the bedroom. Gifted with foreplay experience and knowledge of how to truly pleasure a girl and send them into orbit. Finger fucking a bloke couldn’t be any different surely?! It’s a hole, there’s a G-Spot... There’ll be an orgasm. Male or female. And this male was the closest friend Shane had ever had. He trusted Nicky whole heartedly and had sobbed his heart out on his shoulder when Gillian left him for someone she’d met at university, claiming she didn’t see enough of him anymore now the band was enjoying global success. Nicky had done the same when he chose to break it off with Georgina. Although it had been his choice, it was decided after hearing she’d supposedly played away too... With another girl no less. 

“Jaysus I can’t believe I’m doing this to you.” Shane muttered under his breath, clear enough for Nicky to hear him.   
As he felt Shane’s index finger circle his entrance he bucked his hips with a light moan, reaching down to stroke himself. Guiding his cock to Shane’s lips he begged to be sucked.   
“You fucking owe me.” Shane insisted before taking Nicky’s head to his warm, wet tongue while he pushed his first digit into his ass. 

“Mmm, good boy.” 

It was a good job Shane was drunk and incapable of making clearly thought out decisions because he was usually the straightest member of the band. Kian was a pro at playing a camp guy, Nicky often touched and kissed all the lads and Mark was a closet gay only they knew about but Shane had never had any homosexual tendencies... But this was Nicky. He looked up to the older blonde and envied his confidence. Shane wanted to please him in any way he could and a part of him wondered if the sexiest member of the band could be bi-curious at least.   
Justifying his antics in his head as he slid a second finger inside Nicky, he tried his best to perform a blow job in accordance to how he liked it himself and how Gillian would do it. Seemed to work, accompanied with his prostate tickling skills... Nicky was wriggling and riding the momentum without a care for who was performing the act. Nicky was a slut when he was drunk. He’d often cop off with the ladies since his split from Georgina but the one person he’d been desperate to kiss recently was Shane. Keeping his feelings to himself, he took the opportunity to fulfil his curiosity that night without having to admit it and make their friendship awkward if Shane shot him down. 

“Fuck Shane... You are far too good at this to be straight.” 

“Fuck off!” he replied, gobbling Nicky’s shaft. He wiped away the saliva dripping down his chin on his bare shoulder and smiled at Nicky. “You’re so tight.” 

“What do you expect? Don’t take a cock up my arse do I? Feels so fucking good though. Ah fuck.” He hissed, running his fingers through Shane’s quiff to force his head back down to continue sucking him off. 

“Hang on... Why do you get all the joy? You got me naked and now I’m just sorting you out, ya pig.” 

“Alright, calm down. Carry on fucking me like that and I’ll be done in a minute then I’ll return the, ah god!” 

Shane squeezed in his 3rd finger but the tender, stretched skin made the blonde hiss. Nicky gripped the duvet and arched his back as Shane’s delicate touch grazed his G-Spot again. It was a force and pleasure he’d never experienced and although it felt strange at first, it created such a fizz inside him he couldn’t take it a second longer.   
“Shit, ah my god, stop or I’m gonna... Fuck Shane. I’m gonna come in your mouth.” 

Immediately pulling away, Shane laughed. “ No chance!” 

Trying to control the oncoming ejaculation, Nicky squirmed under Shane, pushing his hips down to force his hands deeper inside him as his cock stood strong, pulsing, ready to explode.   
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh god.” 

Like a rocket taking off, the semen projected itself all over Nicky’s chest as his body shook to the sound of Shane’s proud chuckle. A sudden rush of embarrassment overcome him but instead of making a big deal out of it, Shane climbed over Nicky’s sticky torso and cupped his palm behind Nicky’s ear, slowly leaning in to kiss him. 

“That was surprisingly sexy Nick. Another string to my bow.” 

“Notch on your bedpost you mean?” Nicky grinned, his cheeks flush as the room spun. 

“I want you to try it on me.” Shane nibbled on Nicky’s lobe, feeling more comfortable with the situation now. 

He never imagined in a million years he’d be having a full blown gay experience with his best friend but it somehow felt right. Seeing Nicky’s beautiful face as he shot his load at the hands of his own work changed the way Shane felt about it. It was just sex and being able to make anyone feel the euphoria of an orgasm was something to be proud of.   
“I want you to touch me Nick.” 

“Changed your tune.” 

“Fuck it. Like you said, we’re here now and it’s only fair right?” Shane continued to kiss Nicky’s neck, trailing round to his face where they laid tongue tied for what felt like forever. Just kissing, nibbling each others lips then licking them back into shape. It was more than a drunken fumble now. There was a clear trust and lust for it.   
“I want you to fuck me. I want to take it like a man.” 

“You’re joking aren’t ye? You’ll never be able to handle my cock inside ya. You’ll feel choked.” 

“Well I’ve done everything else to you. Let’s shake it up a bit.” 

“How about you fuck me instead? I can take it and you still get to come inside someone. Protected of course.” 

“Seriously? Are you sure you’re not too sore?” 

Nicky held Shane’s head inches away and stared into his soul. That moment cemented something deeper in their friendship and the desire to make love to each other was an unsaid, mutual feeling. 

“Shane, I’ve never felt anything like that in my life. Here’s me thinking girls are the be all and end all but fuck... It’s not about which hole I use as a goal. It’s about who not what.” The blonde stroked the back of Shane’s head, soft yet sweaty from their liaison so far. “I trust you with all my heart Shay. You’re amazing and I kinda don’t want this to end.” 

“Are you falling for me Byrne? Didn’t realise my hands were that magic. Didn’t stop Kara making a run for it.” 

“Got a feeling she was just encouraging the Shnicky movement. Got her way then fucked off so we’d be forced into this position to realise we...” Nicky stopped before he embarrassed himself any further. 

“Realise what? I’m not gay Nicky, you know I’m not.” 

“You just sucked my cock and finger blasted me then kissed me smothering your chest in my cum... It’s me Shane. I’m not gay either but this is happening, drunk or not... Tell me I’m reading too much into this.” 

Shane couldn’t take his eyes off the sparkle of Nicky’s blue iris still visible by the outdoor street lamp offering some light across his face. Maybe there was more to it and they’d just been too blind or ignorant to the fact.   
“Nicky I’m... I don’t know.” 

“Do you regret it? Do you want more? Tell me truthfully.” 

“No of course I don’t regret it. It’s you Nick... You’re sexy as hell and you know it. I want you to fuck me for god sake.” 

“And I want to. I want to make you feel what I just did or at least try. I mean, fuck, I don’t know what I’m doing either but it’s you... Nothing is off bounds because it’s you.” 

Shane bit his bottom lip as he started to shake. “I want you to, I’m just scared it’ll hurt.” 

“So take me like I said. I’m pretty sure I’ll still cum again too but you get to feel satisfied as well. And hey, if we wake up in the morning wanting more, I’ll ease you into it next time.” Nicky’s cheeky grin made Shane roll his eyes and give in to temptation. “Make love to me Shane. Giving it isn’t as gay as taking it.” 

“Bullshit but your tight arse should feel pretty incredible on my cock... So you’ll still owe me?” 

“Make me cum like that again and I’ll be at your mercy for the rest of the year.” 

“You’re on babe.” Shane nodded and plunged his tongue back into the older boy’s mouth, straddling him as their chests glued together by Nicky’s spunk. “I might not be as big as you but I’ve got plenty of stamina.” 

“God I can’t wait to put that to the test. Bet I can make you cum faster next time.” 

“Ever the competitor Nick.” Shane lovingly smirked. “So there’s gonna be a next time?” 

“Try and fucking stop me Filan. By the time I’ve finished with you, Mark will need a cigarette!” Nicky giggled, pulling naked Shane closer to him. “You’re gorgeous naked. I’d never look at another man but you’re... This is... It’s you!” 

The decision seemed to have been made. Shnicky sex was well on its way to becoming the band’s biggest secret proceeding Mark’s coming out and the public tease would drive the boys just as crazy as the fans, for every night they shared a hotel room, the bed sheets needed bleaching of Irish boyband semen.


End file.
